xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission R2: Ion Tempest
X-Wing Miniatures Mission R2: Ion Tempest is the second mission of the campaign The Will of the Empire, and is from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Though caught off-guard by the Rebel ambush amid the asteroid field, the Imperial captain had the presence of mind to send an un-encrypted message for the intruders to "intercept". The transmission disclosed the location of a fallback site - an unguarded munitions storage facility in a nearby system. With the Rebels falling for this ploy, the Imperials ambush the Alliance interlopers amidst an ion tempest, hoping to use the storm to their advantage and capture enemy combatants. Mission Setup Rebel: 130 squad points; the Rebel player can field only small ships and field no more than 7 ships. Imperial: Raider-class corvette (Fore: Ion Cannon Battery; Aft: Sensor Team, Engineering Team), Tempest Squadron Pilot with Cluster Missiles, 50 squad points; the Imperial player cannot field large ships or equip the "TIE/x1" title card. Depending on the outcome of the previous mission, the Imperial player may choose one of the following upgrades to equip at no squad point cost: If the Raider destroyed two or more ships, then the Raider may equip an additional "Ion Cannon Battery" Upgrade card to its aft section. If the Tempest Squadron Pilots destroyed two or more ships, each TIE Advanced fielded may equip the "TIE/x1" Title card and any 1 Systems Upgrade Upgrade card. The play area is 3' x 3'. The Imperial player places the Raider within Range 1-3 of the corner opposite the Rebel edges as show on the setup diagram. Then, the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1 of either of the two Rebel edges. Then, the Imperial player places his remaining ships within Range 1-3 of the corner opposite the Rebel edge. The Imperial player chooses which player has initiative. Special Rules * Ion Storm: At the end of the Activation phase, roll 2 attack dice. For each Hit result rolled, assign one ion token to a random Imperial ship, excluding the Raider. For each Critical Hit result rolled, assign one token to the Raider. For each blank or Focus result, assign one ion token to a random Rebel ship. The same small ship cannot be affected twice in the same round; instead, randomly choose another eligible ship if able. * Disabling Ships:If an attack from an Imperial ship would destroy an ionized Rebel ship, the defender is not removed from the battlefield and instead becomes DISABLED. Disabled ships do not remove ion tokens after activating (though they will still perform the white Straight maneuver), and cannot perform actions, attack, or be attacked. A disabled ship that flees the battlefield or is overlapped by the Raider is destroyed as normal. * Capturing Disabled Ships: During the Raider's "Use Energy" step, the Imperial player may choose a disabled ship at Range 1-2. He may spend 3 energy to CAPTURE that ship and remove that ship from the play area. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: One section of the Raider is crippled. Imperial Victory: Capture 2 Rebel ships. Alternatively, the last non-ionized Rebel ship flees the battlefield. Draw: If only 1 Rebel ship is captured and all other Rebel ships are destroyed, go to mission R4. Category:Missions